Janessa: Jasmine's new beginnings
by Caitlin Jackson
Summary: When Jasmine returns from prison, she tries to make ends meet with Debbie, but meets a new girl but can she fall in love again?


_**Janessa: Jasmine's new beginnings**_

**Part one**

**Unwelcome arrival**

Vanessa sat in the pub, checked her phone and sighed, and read that she had a new message from Paddy.  
She put her phone back down, saw a vibrant, beautiful woman walk through the doors of the Woolie. She checked this woman up and down and took particular interest in her.

Debbie was sat further down the bar, Jasmine looked at her, thought of how much she had changed since she last saw her. Jasmine was going to approach her, before a tall man with brown hair, a beard kiss Debbie. Jasmine swallowed thickly, her breath felt cut short, she was about to leave before a blonde haired girl tapped her on the shoulder lightly, "Can I help you? You seem a little lost."  
Jasmine took a shallow breath, "Erm, no but thanks anyway."  
Vanessa noticed she was looking at Debbie, "She been causing you any trouble, she is a Dingle, it's to be expected. Don't worry."

Jasmine smiled on the inside and thought, '_That's the Debbie I know.' _She quickly snapped out of her little day dream, and looked at Pete and asked Vanessa, "Who is he?"  
Vanessa looked at her, "Pete Barton, her new boyfriend, she had trouble with her previous boyfriend Cameron, I'm sure you would have heard about the siege?"  
Jasmine shook her head, and didn't take her eyes off of Debbie, "What happened?"  
"The whole pub got held hostage, he let some go and Chas and Debbie remained, and also he had a shot gun, and had previously murdered three people."

Jasmine still didn't take her eyes off of Debbie and Vanessa had to ask, " Sorry, do you know her?"  
Jasmine stared at her further, and just at that moment Ashley walked in, "Jasmine?" he gasped. When Debbie thought she had heard Ashley say Jasmine's name she turned around and her heart stopped, Jasmine quickly turned to face Debbie after she had a quick glance at Ashley. Debbie swallowed thickly, Pete looked at her, Chas came out from the back and now several eyes were on Jasmine. The pub fell awkwardly silent and because Jasmine hated it she decided to break it, keeping her eyes fixed on Debbie she said slowly, "We could always give hello a try."

Debbie slowly stood up and Jasmine's heart started to race but soon came to realise it was for all the wrong reasons. Debbie walked over to Jasmine, before stopping and stood angrilly for a few moments, before slapping Jamine full pelt. There were gasps from all around the pub, and both Ashley and Chas snapped, "DEBBIE!"  
Jasmine held back tears and put her hand on her cheek which was now burning with pain.  
Debbie glared at Jasmine, she was so angry and Jasmine knew she was in trouble with her and that was one of the things that scared her about Debbie. You never knew what she would do next. Debbie stood steadily and kept her glare on Jasmine and snarled, " Five years, you told me to move on and that you'd be changed. It's worked the other way around."  
Jasmine swallowed thickly.  
"And you say what you just said, _' We could always give hello a try._' You said it the same way you said it last time. You have no idea what I have just been through."  
The pub remained quiet, Jasmine couldn't say anything. She had just hoped that Debbie would be more welcoming, but also wasn't expecting a party on her return. She looked at Debbie for another moment before pushing Ashley out of her way on her way out.  
Debbie turned back round to Pete, went back to the bar, Vanessa decided to follow Jasmine.

* * *

**Part Two**

**Creating bonds**

Vanessa followed Jasmine out of the pub and noticed this vibrant, beautiful young girl was now fragile and a mess, in need of someone but of course she had a curious mind about this girl and why Debbie had just hit her. Over time she heard small talks in the village about some Thomas girl but didn't actually imagine it to be her, of course it couldn't. But There she was that girl that was talked about, now broken.  
Vanessa approached her and asked, "Who are you really?" Jasmine stayed quiet and seemed to shield herself by saying nothing at all, in fact not saying anything would stop her from being weak. Jasmine held back tears, and as Vanessa walked in front of her, Vanessa herself saw that Jasmine could cry at any moment even if she did speak. Vanessa saw the only thing to do was to comfort her, so she put her arms around Jasmine and hugged her. Jasmine however felt that this was wrong and quickly pulled away, wiped her eyes quickly, "You don't even know who I am and what I am capable of, I killed a police officer, surely you have heard the stories unless you haven't lived here long you don't want to know, all you need to know is...Don't get to know me okay?"  
Vanessa sighed, " I have heard the stories, but that doesn't matter, it doesn't sound like you."  
"WELL IT IS ME! I KILLED A POLICE OFFICER IN COLD BLOOD HOW CAN YOU BE FINE WITH IT?! I AM JASMINE THOMAS, FAMOUS LESBIAN POLICE OFFICER KILLER! JUST BACK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jasmine shouted before storming off leaving Vanessa lost for words.

Vanessa sat at home on her own with a bottle of wine and the only thing she thought about were the words that Jasmine had shouted early on. She couldn't stand the thought of Jasmine being on her own, so she decided to go out and find her.

Jasmine sat at the bus stop and her face was wet with tears, Vanessa slowly approached her, "IT's cold out here...Why don't you come back to mine?"  
Jasmine swallowed thickly, slowly looked up, "You don't even know me, yet you keep chasing me."  
Vanessa leaned against the frame of the bus shelter and sighed, " Maybe you need someone...Look what you said earlier, it's been on a loop in my head." Even though Vanessa had just started to make conversation Jasmine didn't want to know, so she stood up and said quietly, "I need to go."  
Vanessa looked at this girl and decided she couldn't let her go, so she put her hand on Jasmines chest to stop her from going, "Stay at mine, it's the least I can do. Come on Jamine. I'm not judging you, even though you think I am."  
Jasmine looked at this girl and somehow in her mind she started to fall for her, but knew she couldn't be too careful. Even if Vanessa wasn't judging her, but of course Jasmine was being very cautious and soon found herself giving in and walking home with her.

The next morning Jasmine woke up to find Vanessa sat beside her, and said quietly, "Why do you even bother with me?"  
Vanessa sighed, "It doesn't matter what you did or what you have done in the past. It's who you are now that matters."  
Jasmine sighed, "And who am I? If not a lesbian police officer killer?"  
Vanessa took a shallow breath and looked at her, "A kind, compassionate young girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
"I suppose." Jasmine sighed, took a few moments to think of what to say, "Thank you. For taking me in I must be a right pain."  
Vanessa smiled slightly, "Not at all."  
Jasmine looked at her and started to admire and respect her, as she was the only who would take her in when no-one else would, and she liked how Vanessa kept trying despite how stubborn, selfish she had been.

Later in that day Jasmine sat in the park reading a book, she looked up when she saw Debbie, slowly looked back down again as Debbie approached her, "Still sticking around then? Where have you been staying?" Debbie asked as she sat down beside Jasmine.  
"Why is it any of your business? You are with Pete." Jasmine snapped.  
"Sorry for asking." She sighed.  
"No, no I should be sorry, I'm happy you found someone like I told you to." Jasmine sighed putting her book down.  
"Apart from Cameron, worst mistake going. I still have nightmares over him." Debbie sighed looking down at her hands.  
Jasmine slowly put her hand on Debbie's, Debbie quickly pulled away to Jasmine's touch, "What are you doing?" Debbie gasped.  
Jasmine swallowed thickly and looked at her, "Debbie, I didn't mean it in that way."  
"I KNOW! I know." Debbie said seeming in a panic, the memory of Cameron was haunting her, "I need to get back to work." She said and quickly got up and walked away. Jasmine sighed and thought she had done something wrong and decided to go back to reading.  
"Eh up bookworm." Cain smirked walking over.  
"Get lost Cain." Jasmine snapped.  
"Oh don't worry I'm not interested in ya. I 'ave someone of me own now."  
_'Good for you.'_ Jasmine thought to herself before standing up and walking off, and she went to the cafe, and sat in silence as Vanessa walked in, "Eh up, I was wondering where you had got to."  
"Hey" Jasmine said quietly, drinking her coffee slowly.  
"What's up?" Vanessa asked, sitting beside her and knew something was wrong.  
"Apart from life? Everything." Jasmine replied stubbornly.  
Vanessa hated Jas like this even though she hadn't even known her for a full day, "Hey tell me what happened?"  
Jasmine looked at the table in front of her, and was figuring out how to put this into words, took a breath, "I started talking to Debbie, she was talking to me about Cameron and she was starting to open up to me, then I was stupid. I put my hand on hers, just being nice you know and...she got sensitive and lost it."  
"She is bound to be rough around the edges, but getting over her ordeal and everything she had been through...it takes time." Vanessa said to her, before taking her hand, "Come with me."  
Jasmine thought about it for a few moments before giving in and she went with her back to Vanessa's.

* * *

**Part Three**

**Opening arms**

Vanessa sat on her bed, and Jasmine walked in slowly, "Can I come in?" Jasmine asked softly.  
"Yeah of course." Vanessa smiled slightly and looked up at her. Jasmine made her way in nervously and rubbed her hands, "So... I was wondering and I know it's a big ask-"  
"Yes you can stay, move in if you like, as long as you are okay that is all that matters." Vanessa interrupted. Jasmine's brown eyes looked down at Vanessa and as Vanessa looked at her, she saw how vulnerable Jasmine was, "Thanks." Jasmine said softly.  
"Come here." Vanessa said to her and opened her arms for her. Jasmine slowly came closer, still didn't know if this was right but Vanessa was being so kind and understanding with her, she didn't want to push her away.  
As Jamine sat beside her Vanessa hugged her softly, "You always will have me. I won't leave your side. Ever." These words hit Jasmine, as she had forgotten what love felt like until now. Jasmine felt tears coming to her eyes and clung tightly to Vanessa for longer. Jas soon found herself in tears, instead of Debbie comforting her it was Vanessa.  
Vanessa held onto her, rocked her softly, "It's okay. It's all okay now. I will look after you."  
Jasmine kept hold of her and the tears just carried on streaming down her face, after all the bullying in prison and all the trouble that she had from prison guards, she now confided in Vanessa. Vanessa became her rock and seemed to be the only one who cared.

After a short while Jasmine sat on her own whilst Vanessa was cooking in the kitchen, she looked around and sighed, before standing up and pulling the bottom of her top down, went into the kitchen and took a breath before looking at Vanessa, "Want any help? I'm a bit board. I was just wondering if there was anything that I could do."  
Vanessa looked up from what she was stirring in the pan and smiled slightly, "You can't do anything in here, however I have some post that needs to be sent off. That's if you don't mind."  
Jasmine walked over to the worktop, where there were a few letters, "That it?" She asked shyly.  
"Yep that's it." Vanessa said briefly looking away from the steaming pan. Jasmine held the letters, looked up at Vanessa and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
"Don't be too long eh? Tea is on. Spaghetti , it was the best I could find."  
Jasmine smiled slightly and walked off to the post box and posted the letters. She then looked curiously down the road at the Woolie and decided to go.

* * *

**Part Four**

**Further Mistakes**

Jasmine went into the Woolie and in a way was relieved that she didn't see Debbie, but as she looked around and saw faces old and new. She started to hear people whispering around her and decided just to tell them about hers and Debbie's past, "I know you lot are whispering about me because of what happened the other day when I came here so let's just get it out in the open yeah? Me and Debbie used to go out with each other, I'm Jasmine Thomas. I killed a police officer in cold blood. I know what ya thinking, that I'm just a dirty lesbian cow who doesn't know where her loyalties lie, but you're wrong. You're all wrong because what I did, confessing to the police that I killed him, it took a lot of guts... I got my punishment, and I've learned so please just stop the whispering and let's just all get along please." She gasped before walking out quickly, quickly wiped her tears whilst Ruby and Ali stood with their drinks, "What was all that about?" Ali asked Ruby, "I don't know but Ali she needs someone clearly. Poor girl just confessing to the whole pub." Ruby replied.

Jasmine came back into Vanessa's and shut the door and sat on the sofa, Vanessa heard the door and walked through, "You back? You took a bit longer than expected, where have you-" Vanessa began and saw Jas was on the verge of breaking point.  
"They all know." Jasmine gasped, her voice sounded like she could cry again. Vanessa sat beside her and put her arm around her, "They know what?"  
"About me and Debbie and I'm scum, no-one will want to know me."  
"What do you mean about you and Debbie?" Vanessa asked, no again concerned about her.  
"We used to be together, I used to be her girlfriend. I told the whole pub, just so gossip would stop, I just want it to stop." Jasmine gasped, was in tears again and Vanessa held her tightly, "Hey, it's alright, it's okay I'm here for you, no-one will hurt you I promise." She sighed, holding back tears herself. Vanessa knew that if she wasn't there for this fragile young girl and if she went back to Debbie, Debbie could possibly ruin her.

Vanessa tucked Jasmine into bed later that night and kissed her forehead and slowly walked out and went to her room.  
Jasmine woke screaming in the night and Vanessa quickly rushed to her side to comfort her, she held her tightly, "It's okay Jasmine, it's okay it was just a dream."  
Jasmine held onto her tightly, "It's Shane." She gasped.  
"It's okay, it was only just a dream. Calm down okay?" Vanessa said, held her tightly.

"Debbie and I...We had our fights and rows, but what couples don't? The last time I saw her I broke her heart and I swore I would never come back here because this place, too much has has happened...On my way through town I saw a sign that said Emmerdale and I wondered if she had changed. I was just curious. I had to see her, but that's where I made further mistakes." Jasmine said to Vanessa around an hour later once she had calmed down. Vanessa was fascinated and cared very much about Jasmine and was willing to listen to her. Vanessa sighed, and put her hand on Jasmine's and Jasmine looked at her and the light from the bedside lamp reflected from her eyeS and the room was dark, quiet, Jasmine looked at her for a few more moments before she leaned in to kiss Vanessa. Vanessa also went slowly near her and Jasmine was the first to put her lips on Vanessa's and soon enough Jasmine put her arm around Vanessa, and the kiss lasted for a few short moments, and Vanessa slowly pulled away. Jasmine slowly reached Vanessa's eyes and wondered if she did anything wrong before Vanessa said to her quietly, "I love you."  
Jasmine took a few moments to reply and looked at her and said softly, "I love you too"  
Vanessa looked at her for a little longer before standing up, "Right try and get some sleep, you know where I am if you need me." Jasmine nodded and said quietly with a slight smile on her face," Thank you. For talking to me."  
Vanessa walked over to her and kissed her softly and replied,"I will see you in the morning." She then walked out and closed the door. Jasmine got into bed, she looked around before turning the lamp off and going to sleep.

* * *

**Part 5**

**A Woodfield and a Dingle**

Debbie was working in the garage in her usual overalls , she even forgot that Jasmine was back in the village , that was until she saw her again walking down the road. Debbie stopped what she was doing and looked at Jas in a suggestive way which made Jasmine walk over to her. Jasmine put her fringe behind her ear and walked up the gravel to Debbie. Debbie leaned against a car, and saw how happy Jasmine was, "You look happy, what's made your day?"  
"Nothing, nothing, aren't I allowed to be happy? Jasmine asked.  
"It's one in the afternoon and I feel out of it." Debbie replied.  
Jasmine smiled slightly, " Are you due a break?"  
"I think so, what are you suggesting?"  
"Coffee? Cafe? " Jasmine smiled slightly.  
"Alright then, I will meet you there." Debbie said looking up.

Jasmine met Debbie and sat down, "Not sure how you liked your tea these days."  
"Same as before, so what have you been up to?" Debbie asked.  
"Well not a lot, just live with Vanessa, well she has been putting me up for the past couple of nights." Jasmine replied, drinking from her cup.  
"Why didn't you just ask me?" Debbie frowned.  
"Well I thought you had enough with Pete and Sarah." Jasmine shrugged.  
"True, so what do you do lately?" Debbie asked.  
"Well its hard for an ex convict to find work." Jasmine sighed.

"Vanessa and Jasmine, I know I've 'eard they're together." Val said to Kerry unaware Jasmine and Debbie were sat in the corner. Kerry frowned and took interest, "What ya mean like proper out? I thought what she said in the pub yesterday was bad about 'er and Debbie, but honestly Vanessa and Jasmine?" Kerry replied, Debbie overheard the conversation and looked up, Jasmine swallowed thickly feeling guilty.  
"What Kerry?" Debbie interrupted. Valerie quickly stopped Kerry from answering and butted in, "Jasmine and Vanessa pet, they are in a full on relationship from what I've heard."  
"I-I need to go." Jasmine said and stood up getting her bag and clearly wanted to go.  
"No Jas stay, is this true?" Debbie frowned and saw Jasmine looking guilty, "Jasmine?"  
"Thanks a lot Val! Just thanks!" Jasmine snapped not quite knowing how to react, "Yes Debbie me and Vanessa are together, since last night!"  
Debbie swallowed thickly and held back how bad she felt. Jasmine looked around before quickly storming out.

"Vanessa, is it true about you and Jasmine?" Debbie said to her in the pub later.  
"Debbie." She gasped, put her drink down.  
"Just tell me, is it true?" Debbie insisted, leaning forward.  
"It is yeah, but look she is in good hands. Not saying that she wasn't with you, I mean she has talked about being with you, she still cares about you, just not in that way no more."  
"Well just look after her for me."

* * *

**Part 6**

** Feels like Jealousy**

Debbie spent a few weeks thinking about how to deal with Vanessa's new romance, which was also her ex. The one person she once upon a time loved with all of her heart and now she was gone.

Again.

She felt alone and even when she was beside Pete she still felt alone. She looked at Jasmine across the bar, she was laughing and joking with Vanessa, and when Vanessa kissed her cheek she looked down at the polished wood that was the bar.

"You alright?" Pete asked her, raising his eyebrows. He was concerned about her, as over the past few weeks she had been so quiet, too quiet.

"Yeah, fine...Look Pete will you just get me another drink whilst I go to the toilet?" She asked, trying to perk up.

"Yeah, of course." He replied as she got up. He then grabbed her arm lightly, "Are you alright, I mean you seem a bit off of it... Are you-?"

"Pregnant?" Debbie asked surprised, she was louder than she should have been, because Jasmine looked up, "No, no I'm not. I just haven't been feeling too good just lately. Drink please." She said and walked off.

As she walked past Jasmine, Jas looked at her and turned to Vanessa, "Hey, do you mind just giving me a sec?"

"Yeah of course, what for?" Vanessa asked her, her eyes were glittering looking at the beautiful girl in front of her.

"I just need to check on Debbie, you don't mind do you?" Jasmine asked her.

"No, no go on. Take all the time you need." She replied softly.

Jasmine followed Debbie and found her. Debbie saw her in her reflection, "Hey Jas." She said to her putting on a fake smile.

Jasmine sighed and folded her arms, "We haven't talked in weeks." She smiled slightly, "Ever since I was released...I really wanted to come and see you, see how you have gotten on. You haven't done bad for yourself. You have Sarah, and Jack, how old is he? Four? Five? Look, when I got told by you about Cameron, and by Vanessa I thought-"

"You thought, oh look the stupid cow who never listens actually got herself out of a dangerous situation without going to prison." She snapped.

"No, no Debbie it wasn't and you know I wouldn't think that about you." Jasmine said softly, "I thought that you were brilliant, and like I said years ago-" She said and swallowed thickly.

"Go on." Debbie said to her.

"You're absolutely amazing." She smiled.

Debbie swallowed thickly, "Look what's happened to me Jas. I'm not- I'm not me anymore!" She snapped, and now felt tears forming in her eyes. Jasmine knew this sign more than anything, and she tried to hug her, but Debbie pushed her away softly, "No Jasmine. I just want leaving alone."

"Now me and you both know that's not true." Jasmine said to her.

"I said no Jasmine." Debbie insisted. Jasmine got the hint and backed off, "So are you pregnant?"

"No, no... Jasmine you and Vanessa are happy, why let me ruin that?"

"Since when did we start talking about Vanessa?" Jasmine gasped and she saw the look on Debbie's face, "She's brilliant, very talkative- Pretty."

"Everything I'm not. Tell you what, is she better than I was?"

"Debbie, you can't ask me that- I loved you so much, and I still do, just not in that way... Not anymore." Jasmine replied softly.

"So I've no chance then?" She asked her sadly.

Jasmine shook her head, "We can be mates, you have Pete, he makes you happy, I know he does, _don't_ push him away. Not after everything with Cameron."

Just at that moment, Vanessa walked in, "Oh, sorry am I interrupting something?"

Debbie shrugged, "No, no. Nothing, we were just talking weren't we?"

Jasmine smiled slightly, "Yeah, just catching up." She replied, and just as she did Debbie had her arms around Jasmine, she held her tightly, "Thank you Jas." Jasmine was surprised and didn't know what to do in response apart from hug her back, "Hey listen Debs, I'm staying now. I'm always around if you want to talk." Debbie pulled away slowly, "See ya." They then looked at each other briefly before Debbie walked out and Jasmine let out a deep sigh.

* * *

Part 7

An Unlikely bond

"Debs, Jas is 'ere." Cain said looking up from a car he was sorting out and he frowned at her, " 'Ow are you and Vanessa gettin' on?"

Jasmine shrugged, "We're good yeah, she is at work at the minute and I am looking for a job, but like I said to Debbie, there isn't much out there these days, but there isn't much out there for people like me."

"You don't say." Cain replied, as Debbie came over, and she moved part of her fringe behind her ear, "You alright Jas?" Jasmine smiled slightly, "Yeah, I've got nothing to do, I was wondering if you wanted to go into town later." Debbie sighed, "Sorry, I've got too much to do and then I have to pick the kids up, sorry." She sighed, feeling guilty having to turn her away, "No, no it's okay, really it's fine." Jasmine said, swallowing thickly, "We're all grown up now, got our own lives, it's all..Fine."

"Jas, don't be like this." Debbie gasped, knowing Jasmine was hurt. Jasmine walked off almost in tears, she still couldn't get over the fact that everything had changed. As she was walking down the street, she walked into Vanessa, hurting her, "Sorry." Jasmine gasped and carried on walking, and Vanessa was soon following her, "Jasmine, Jas slow down." She gasped and tried to take her arm, "Vanessa please!" Jasmine snapped, pulling it back, sounding like she was going to break down in tears, before she collapsed, hitting her head on the pavement, and Debbie saw it and ran up the village, "JASMINE!" She gasped, "What Just happened? Vanessa!?" She said, kneeling down to Jasmine, looking frantically.

"I-I don't know, she just seemed really upset, and she has just...collapsed." Vanessa gasped, putting her hand on Jasmine's cheek. Debbie saw and swallowed hard, before dialling the number on her phone for an ambulance, "Ambulance please, Emmerdale Village, just outside Hotten. My Friend, she's just collapsed, she is out cold."

Later on Debbie sat next to Vanessa in the hospital, and the both of them were very quiet.

"Intensive care." Debbie said quietly, "If only I knew what happened to her in prison...I can't believe what I did to her when she first came back, I've been such a stupid. _Stupid _cow." She said, beating herself up and Vanessa sighed, "Stop beating yourself up, you two have just started to get back on again, I mean you had a right to be angry because she said she wouldn't come back and she broke your heart. You had that right, but you two, no matter how long you two are apart...You are inseparable." She sighed, and Debbie leaned on her shoulder, and Vanessa said softly, "Hey it's okay, she will be absolutely fine."

"It's me though isn't it, I mean what if she's taken something. What if she has been having it off with someone?" Debbie fretted, and Vanessa kissed her forehead and to her surprise, Debbie didn't bite her neck off, she just blinked and tears fell down her cheeks, "I just want her to be okay again." Vanessa swallowed hard, and was fighting back her own tears, "She will Debbie, she will...Hey, she is strong. She can beat, whatever it is."

* * *

Hours later Debbie came in to see Jasmine and found her on a life support machine in intensive care, she slowly took Jasmines hand, and kissed the back of her hand, "Wake up babe, please." She gasped. Vanessa sat beside her, handing her a cardboard cup, which contained tea, "Thanks." Debbie said quietly as Vanessa sat opposite them.

"I wish she never went to prison...Our lives were perfect...Me and her, then came the Mcfarlanes...Then came Shane. Thing is he was trying to rape her, he then tried it on with me, but Jasmine...She killed him...I told her to run, she did for a bit, but when it came to my trial she came back... She confessed to killing him..."

"Because she felt guilty." Vanessa replied.

"I think so, see thing is I have had boyfriends, none have them have stuck around long enough, but she was there. Fair enough she had an affair with Dad, but he twisted her around his finger, she knew it was a mistake. I have never met anyone like her...Jasmine. My Jasmine...Always brave, always funny and she was perfect...Too perfect, always exactly what I needed...Problem is when we met we fought and you two just clicked and became...Janessa."

"You what?" Vanessa laughed slightly, "Janessa, that's a new one, what were you two? Jebbie?" Debbie then sighed and took a sip from her cup, "I suppose."

There were a few moments of silence when Debbie saw Jasmine not breathing, and a moment later the machines started bleeping, "Jasmine? Jasmine!?" Debbie gasped, and Vanessa quickly went to get help. Debbie's heart was breaking once again, seeing Jasmine suffer tore her apart. She couldn't lose her. She needed her, more than she had ever needed her before.

Nurses came through, and Vanessa took Debbie away and sat her down, "Vanessa I can't lose her...I can't." Debbie gasped, shaking. Vanessa pulled her close and rubbed her arm, "She'll be fine. Listen, like I say she is strong."

* * *

Part 8

Edge of destruction

Machines bleeped endlessly, Jasmine's heart had stopped several time's through the night, and both Debbie and Vanessa hardly had a wink of sleep.

Vanessa walked around at 5am , leaving Debbie laid out on three _as comfy as they can be _hospital chairs, she was now fast asleep and Vanessa left her coat over Debbie to keep her from getting cold. She was at peace and not worrying at the moment. Debbie sleeping, she looked so peaceful and as Vanessa looked down at Debbie, she felt sorry for her, after all the person she used to have and maybe still had so much love for could be dying. Vanessa knew that if Jasmine was dying, it would be, or could be the last stretch for Debbie.

Jasmine was under constant moderation, and even with Vanessa being a vet, she didn't understand why Jasmine was like this.

Vanessa sat beside her, too scared to even touch her, imagine how much that hurt her with how much Vanessa loved her.

Vanessa sat with tears in her eyes, shaking, "Where are you Jasmine? Why are you like this?" She gasped, "Debbie is worried sick about you. I am. Once you come around you need to tell us the problem, so we can solve it together, we can sit down. Me, you and Debbie, we can talk it through... We can be understanding." She gasped, and tears had now started streaming down her cheeks, and she wiped her eyes quickly, "I'm um...Too scared to even touch you, you are _that_ delicate." She then tried to touch her, but hesitated, too scared she would start a machine bleeping, so she pulled her arms back, shaking.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Ashley gasped, walking down the corridor with Laurel later on that morning.

"Ashley calm down, I'm sure she will be fine." Laurel gasped, trying to keep up with him in his quick stride.

" Ah Debbie, why did you not think to call me as soon as this happened? How is she? How did you manage to forget to call her family, the people who actually care about her, despite you." Ashley snapped, walking over to her. Laurel looked at him in disgust, "Ashley!" Ashley turned to Laurel and snapped, "She hasn't cared since Jasmine came back, and you know it. The first day she came back, Debbie humiliated her! I bet you drove her to this!" He snarled at Debbie.

Debbie swallowed hard, and glared at him, "I regret ever hurting her in the pub," She said calmly, "I love her Ashley." Ashley scoffed in disgust, "Anyone who loves someone does not hit them! You don't love her, you just say that to make yourself sound like the good guy-"

"Her heart stopped several times in the night, me and Vanessa hardly slept, being concerned over her. I even confided in Vanessa for comfort, we spoke about mine and Jasmine's relationship with me. Vanessa is too scared to even touch her, she is so delicate." Debbie said with tears in her eyes, and she swallowed thickly, "If that isn't love towards your niece Ashley, then tell me what is. As far as I'm aware..." Debbie said, she stayed quiet, gathering her strength and Laurel had the deepest of sympathy's for her. Debbie looked back at Ashley, and shrugged, "She could be dying." With tears now streaming down Debbie's cheeks, Laurel felt she couldn't leave it any longer, and she hugged her knowing that she needed it.

Ashley just couldn't find the words to apologize, "Debbie, I..I...Have the..." Just as he was about to say more Laurel turned to him, "Ashley, just go and get coffee or something." Ashley did as he was instructed, passing his father, Sandy, Jasmine's grandpa down the corridor, "Where is my granddaughter?" He asked. Ashley ignored him and carried on walking, Sandy shrugged and carried on down the corridor and through the double doors, then saw someone he thought had some involvement.

Debbie.

"What have you done to my granddaughter!?" He roared. Laurel stepped in front of Debbie, "Sandy, listen." She sighed.

"I knew you had something to do with this! Jasmine and the Dingle's do not mix, I thought she learned last time! Prison wasn't far enough for her to go for you was it!?" He roared raising his finger, pointing it, and waving his arm threateningly, he was red in the face with anger.

"Sandy that is enough!" Laurel snapped, "Jasmine fell unconscious in the village yesterday, Debbie has no involvement." Debbie held back tears, "Maybe I did..." Laurel turned around in disbelief, "Don't talk silly, you are just hurting." Laurel gasped. Debbie shrugged, and was now blaming herself for everything, "The stress, she has been out of prison a couple of years...I hit her when she came back, and because we have both grown up, we haven't found time to actually be together and then she has had a relationship with Vanessa. I don't know who is more stressed, but she has had the most!"

Vanessa came over to her quickly and took her in her arms, she had never seen Debbie so heartbroken, "Hey, don't blame yourself." She gasped as Debbie broke down in tears once more, "Just let it all out, come on." She sighed, rubbing her back. Vanessa looked beyond Debbie's shoulder at Laurel and Laurel could see the strain it was putting on Vanessa as well, but Vanessa hid it better than Debbie.

* * *

Sandy sat down on one of the blue chairs, he was in disbelief. He stayed silent for most of the time, and he wouldn't leave the hospital, even when Laurel and Ashley tried to persuade him, and he replied one final time, "I AM NOT LEAVING MY GRANDDAUGHTER ALONE WITH HER!" He roared at the top of his voice, he had a strong hatred, now for Debbie. She had lost all of his trust, he wouldn't even let her see Jasmine, and he looked at her slowly, looking to his left, of which Debbie was sat two seats down, with Vanessa on the opposite side of her keeping quiet. "Debbie I don't even know why you're still here. Don't you have children to look after?" Sandy growled. Debbie held back her tears, and stood up, before looking down at Vanessa, "Keep me posted." Vanessa swallowed hard and smiled slightly, "I promise I will." Debbie then looked at Sandy, "I'm sorry...I..I love her." Sandy stayed quiet for a few moments, "You don't know what love is, if you loved her, you would never ever have hurt her. You are not allowed to see her anymore!" He growled. Before Laurel could even reply Debbie had walked off, fighting back tears.

She was like a ticking time bomb.

She could hurt anyone in her path.

Vanessa and Laurel knew that she was now vulnerable to anyone near her.

They knew how she was on the edge of destruction.

It was only a matter...

Of time.

* * *

Part 9

Lying to your lover

Days later, after lots of pleading and reasoning with Sandy, Debbie was allowed to see Jasmine but only if Sandy was in the room with them. Jasmine smiled as she looked up at Debbie, except there was no sitting around waiting for Jasmine to come home. Jasmine stood packing her bag, folding her clothes neatly. Vanessa wasn't with her because Jasmine insisted she needed to be at work and not be waiting around for her all of the time. Debbie's heart skipped a beat as she saw Jasmine up and full of life. Jasmine saw her in the corner of her eye before actually looking at her, a smile spread across her face with joy, "Debbie." She gasped and hugged her tightly, and Debbie smiled, "Hello Jasmina." Jasmine giggled at this before pulling away, and she slumped her arms at her side, "I need to get out more." She said pointedly and Debbie frowned. Jasmine just continued smiling and turned back to her bag.

"You seem full of life." Debbie smiled. Jasmine looked up putting her hair behind her ear and smiled, "Well, gotta live while you can don't ya?" She laughed whilst saying this, before she collapsed against the bed, gripping her side slightly, and Debbie rushed to her aid, but Jasmine stopped her, "It's okay, just a stitch, don't worry." Sandy looked at Debbie, "Do as she says Debbie." He growled, and Debbie backed off, and Jasmine looked up at her, before wincing in pain and standing straight again, "Nurses said I will just need a few days rest, don't worry." That's the thing, when Debbie heard her telling her that there was nothing to worry about, she knew something was there _to _worry about.

* * *

Putting her bag down on her bed Jasmine sighed, and went over to her mirror, looking at her reflection and she knew that not all was well, but she had to keep that secret from both women she loved because she didn't want to be treat any differently. She turned as Laurel knocked lightly on the door, she tied her hair up into a ponytail, "Heya." Jasmine smiled. Laurel walked in and sat on Jasmines bed, and patted the spot beside her and Jasmine reluctantly sat down and looked at her carefully.

"Jasmine...You need to tell them, I mean I know that it is something that you want to keep from them but you know as well as I do they love you to pieces." Laurel sighed and Jasmine bit her lip to stop it from trembling, "I know, I know but not yet...If I told them neither of them would want to know me. I want to keep normality as long as possible, I mean the hospital don't even know if it is yet, so we don't need to worry. I just need to keep taking my antibiotics and my meds and go back in a week and then I will get the results." Laurel was going to reply, but she decided that it was Jasmine's way of doing things, and she took a breath, "Want anything for lunch? Sandwich?" Jasmine put her hands on her knee's letting out a deep sigh, "No, I am going to take Vanessa to the cafe for lunch, thanks for the offer." She said standing up, she looked down at Laurel, "Please don't say anything until I know anything." Laurel looked at her sadly, "Of course."

"Now here's a face I thought I wouldn't see." Vanessa smiled, "Hello Jasmine." She said, wrapping her arms around her in a warm embrace and Jasmine smiled, "How's things going?" Vanessa pulled away and looked at her, "They are okay, I have three cats to sort and then I am finished for the day." She smiled, "Are we okay to go to the cafe for lunch?"  
"Thought you'd never ask." Vanessa smiled, and kissed her cheek, and Jasmine giggled with joy, "Now sound good?" Vanessa smiled, "Perfect." With that reply Jasmine took her hand and lead her to the cafe, leaving Paddy on his own.

"Yeah, but Debbie and I were very concerned about you...That is the closest me and her have ever got, but then Sandy didn't appreciate her concern, saying it was her fault that you were in prison." Vanessa said to her later on looking down at her cup of coffee, and Jasmine swirled her straw slowly in her milkshake and shrugged, "But that's grandpa, it wasn't Debbie's fault though and you should know that it wasn't, I went into court and I told them-"

"Hey I know I know, I think everyone was just very concerned about you. Do you need to go to the hospital anymore?" She asked, before setting her cup of coffee in her lap, and Jasmine shrugged, "Got to go back on Monday to have a check up." Vanessa saw the concern on her face and said softly, "Well I could come with you if you wanted." Jasmine suddenly shot up with a reply, "No no it's fine, they just need to check my blood pressure, five minute job." Vanessa frowned, and knew something was wrong, "Jasmine you know that you can tell me anything right? I think you know more than what you are letting on." Jasmine shrugged, "If there was Nessa I would have told you."

* * *

Part 10

The fatal discovery

Walking up the hospital corridor without anyone by her side Jasmine felt she had to do this on her own, she told Vanessa she went out shopping, well part of that was true, as she did buy the basics.

_" Right you need to remember that we need some milk, that farmhouse loaf that we like oh, a Victoria sponge, some biscuits, tea bags, some sugar." Vanessa said to her, and Jasmine giggled, "Anything else you need? Marbles?" Vanessa took offence and hit her playfully with the towel on her arm before they kissed each other, neither of them wanting to pull back, Jasmine ran her hands up Vanessa's arms, and Vanessa took a deep breath loving this intimacy, a rare moment they would have at ten in the morning, before Jasmine let go, "Marbles then?" She smiled and Vanessa kissed her cheek, "Go on get gone." Jasmine smiled and picked up her coat before walking off with the biggest grin on her face.  
_

Waiting for her name to be called out Jasmine sat playing with her fingernails and nibbled on them getting nervous until her name was called. She stood up with her jacket in her arm, and she followed the tall woman, and sat in the room with her, staring blankly at the pale and cream walls as she sat down.

"I see you have no one with you miss Thomas." She said, sitting down, and Jasmine shook her head lightly, "I thought it is best keeping what I know to myself, and then whatever I find out today, maybe I can tell them when I am ready, I mean obviously if it is good news I will tell them straight away, but if it is bad I will chance it." Jasmine replied nervously and smiled slightly. She hated the way everything felt and she wanted to get out of there quickly, she didn't care about whatever they had to say, she just wanted to get home and get back to Vanessa.

"We have looked at your scans and blood test results and I'm afraid that they have all come back negative." The Nurse said softly to her, her eyes also softening, and Jasmine's heart just felt like it had been stabbed straight through the middle and her bottom lip started to tremble as the nurse carried on explaining to her, "We have found a tumor on your brain, and it looks like it has been there for some time." Jasmine shook her head in disbelief, "It is operable though isn't it, I mean with Chemo and meds and with an operation it can be removed can't it?" The nurse then took her hands, and Jasmine now started shaking as she knelt in front of her. A tear fell down her cheek, and she carried on shaking, and the nurse looked at her with the deepest of sympathy's, "It's terminal. I'm so sorry." Tears now streamed down Jasmine's cheeks and she refused to believe it, "I'm fine, look at me I am fit and healthy. I may have had four years in prison, but I'm fine, my head is fine, everything is fine." The nurse looked at the floor, and slowly back up at her. Jasmine went quiet, and tried to stop herself from having an outburst of tears, "H..How long? In your own opinion, not the professional opinion, I need an honest and open opinion." The nurse looked at the computer and Jasmine saw the size of the tumor on the screen, "That's rather...big, look please just-"  
"Roughly Jasmine in my own, own opinion...Four months, or maybe seven weeks...It is hard to tell by the size." The nurse replied softly.

* * *

Part 11

Say it if it's worth savin' me

Jasmine sat in the barn after texting Debbie to come and see her. She smiled upon the sight of Debbie considering the rainfall, "Hey Jas, what's up. I was wondering when you would get in touch. Since hospital the other day. Is your side okay?" She asked, sitting beside her and Jasmine nodded smiling, "Yeah, they told me it was just cramp. It's hard to get out without Grandpa telling me not to come near you. Truth is...You aren't the bad one here are you? You never killed him..Yet grandpa blames you. So how is everything?" Debbie looked at her from beside her, as she saw Jasmine watching the rain fall, "It's alright I suppose, although you didn't 'alf scare me." She laughed, and she nudged her arm, and Jasmine couldn't help but smile. Debbie was the first person she came back to since being at the hospital, and she felt that she needed Debbie right now.

"I'm dying Debbie." Jasmine said after taking a breath, staring at the same spot she had been staring at, "Aren't we all?" Debbie smiled slightly, before Jasmine looked at her with tears in her eyes, sending a cold shiver down Debbie's spine. "I'm dying Debbie." She gasped, her voice now broken, and the tears had now started to fall down her cheeks, and Debbie hugged her tightly and Jasmine forced her away, "Debbie, I have either a few months or a few weeks." Debbie looked shaken, "Does Vanessa know?" Jasmine shook her head, "Jasmine she needs to know." Debbie gasped and Jasmine glared at her, "She can't know, please don't let her !" Debbie shook her head, knowing she was serious, "Okay..Okay."

After around half an hour of leaning on her shoulder, Debbie looked at her, "Do you still think about the old days, the old me and you?" Jasmine nodded in agreement, "All the time, how I wish I could turn back the hands of time so none of that with Shane never happened." She sighed. Debbie looked at her, "Vanessa may never have happened if that was able to happen." Jasmine felt her heart skip a beat, "I love her with all of my heart, and everything I have." Debbie kissed her forehead as reassurance, "I love you." She said quietly and Jasmine sat up and looked at her, Debbie's heart darted in her chest and she thought she said something wrong and Jasmine looked at her, he eyes scanning her nervously, "Say that again, what you just said just...Say it." Debbie swallowed hard, "I..I love you." Jasmine took in the words and remembered when she was sat in prison the last time. The day they said their goodbyes, "Debbie just one more time." She gasped, and Debbie's eyes widened, "Why?" Jasmine swallowed hard, "Just..just..Just say it if it's worth savin' me." Jasmine's eyes then explored her nervously, she bit her lip slightly and Debbie knew where she was going with this, and she pulled away, "Jasmine."

Vanessa stood in the distance watching the two girls, and she saw how Debbie was moving away from her, she looked at them as the sun started to come out, now wincing at the sunlight.

Jasmine leaned in to kiss Debbie, and Debbie resisted for a second before Jasmine planted her lips in Debbie's and the battle got more furious with them, until Jasmine won, and she ran her hands through Debbie's hair, she worked her way down to her neck, and Debbie let out a gasp, and she gently pushed Jasmine away, "Later yeah?" Jasmine nodded, biting her lip, looking down at Debbie's chest.  
Vanessa walked off, chest heaving with anger and disbelief, and she went back home and sat on the sofa frustrated.

Rhona tapped lightly on the door and walked in and saw Vanessa in her state of confusion, "Vanessa what's wrong." Vanessa looked up at her, "Just saw Jasmine and Debbie together...Jasmine kissed Debbie, even when Debbie backed off the first time, Jasmine tried again and she..Her and Debbie they kissed each other." Rhona frowned, "I'm sure it meant nothing." Just at that moment Jasmine walked in and smiled slightly as she saw Vanessa, "Hey Rhona..You staying long? I could make you a cup of tea." Rhona looked at Vanessa, and saw that they needed to talk, "I should just be going." Rhona said to them. Vanessa moved her hair behind her ear, "No no it's fine. Stay."

Rhona stood, looking between the two and Jasmine felt uncomfortable, "Vanessa what is it? I brought the shopping, they didn't have that farmhouse loaf so-" Vanessa's anger flared suddenly, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID LOAF!" Jasmine swallowed hard. "Nessa?" Vanessa glared at her, "Don't Nessa me. You need to start talking and you need to do it now." Jasmine frowned, "I..I don't know what you are talking about." Vanessa glared at her, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH DEBBIE AT THE FARM!?" Jasmine swallowed hard, " She came onto me." Making Vanessa more angry Jasmine was unaware of the damage she was inflicting, " DEBBIE MOVED AWAY FROM YOU AND DON'T YOU DARE LIE! YOU MADE THE FIRST MOVE AND YOU DIDN'T SPARE A THOUGHT FOR ME!"

Tears now formed in Jasmine's eyes, "Nessa I did spare a thought for you, I swear I did."

Vanessa slapped her, and Jasmine swallowed hard as tears now burned her cheeks, "You want an honest relationship? I can't believe I fell for you! Where were you for half of the day?"

"Shopping." Jasmine said quietly.

"Where else?" Vanessa asked.

"Out." she shrugged.

Vanessa grabbed her and pushed her into the wall, a new anger not even Rhona had seen before and it made her heart skip a beat, and Jasmine looked at Vanessa eyes now wide, "Vanessa I'm sorry." She gasped.

"Where were you!?" Vanessa demanded.

"AT THE HOSPITAL!" She shouted and Vanessa released her grip, and walked across the room, and Jasmine stood really still, terrified.

"So you decided in that time you would try and get it on with your ex?" Vanessa snapped.

"I'm dying." Jasmine said to her and Rhona saw that she wasn't lying, "I have a tumor on my brain, they reckon I have a couple of months or weeks! Vanessa look at me!" Vanessa turned around, "Okay, whatever you say. I want you gone tonight." Jasmine swallowed hard, "Are you listening to me!?" Jasmine snapped. Vanessa glared at her, "You still kissed her and then tried to deny it. Tonight."

Rhona looked at Vanessa, and she knew Vanessa hadn't listened properly to Jasmine, and as there was an awkward silence Rhona looked at Jasmine and she knew that Jasmine was terrified both by what she had found out today and by Vanessa's violent outburst. Jasmine seemed to be frozen on the spot, frightened. Rhona decided to jump to Jasmine's defense, "Vanessa, did you just hear what she said?" Vanessa turned and glared at the pair of them, "Yeah I did and I really don't care! Bet you would jump into bed with her if you had the chance." She then picked up her jacket and Jasmine wanted to know what she was going to do next, "Nessa where are you going?"

"To pay Debbie a visit."

"No, no you can't, please don't." Jasmine gasped, she took hold of Vanessa's wrist, "Vanessa I love you."

"Get off of me!" Vanessa snapped at her, and when Jas wouldn't let go she dragged her wrist away and walked out, leaving Jasmine to follow behind her frantically.

* * *

Part 11

Listen!

Vanessa sat in the pub later on and when she saw Jasmine walk in she instantly ignored her, drinking the last of her drink and Debbie looked up from where she was sat with Pete. Jasmine looked at Debbie swallowing hard and Vanessa stared between the two, glaring more at Jasmine after she looked at Debbie. Chas, who was standing behind the bar noticed something was up by the way the three girls were exchanging glances, "Anything wrong girls?"

Jasmine looked at her and shrugged, "No, no there isn't."

Vanessa glared at her, and shrugged, "Oh really? From where I am standing I see exactly what is wrong."

"Nessa don't, we can talk about this at home." Jasmine said to her with tears in her eyes.

"No, why don't we tell the whole pub how much of a slapper you are eh Jas?" Vanessa snapped, and Jasmine looked at the floor and then back at her.

Pete looked at Debbie and saw the guilt on her face, "What is she talkin' about?" Debbie shrugged but Pete knew something was wrong.

"So who out of you two is going to tell everyone? Jasmine? Debbie?" Vanessa snapped, "Fine I will."

Jasmine looked at her finally, and for the first time she was able to look her in the eye, "Vanessa we can't let this ruin anyone's relationships."

"Hang on what's going on?" Pete asked, "If it's anything that can't be dealt with, then I need to know."

"Jasmine and Debbie are having an affair! Said it now haven't I?" Vanessa snapped at Jasmine, "Only Jasmine was the one who kissed first and she forced Debbie into it."

Debbie sighed and stood up, and walked over to Jasmine, "Did you tell her?" Jasmine nodded, "Only I think she just ignored it." Debbie sighed, "Vanessa she needed someone." Vanessa glared at her, and pushed her into the bar, but let her go when Jasmine pulled her back, "VANESSA JUST STOP! YOU'VE SAID YOUR PIECE NOW!"

Debbie looked at Vanessa, and had some kind of sympathy, but only because Vanessa didn't listen properly the first time around, she looked at Jasmine.

"RIGHT YOU THREE TAKE THIS OUTSIDE NOW!" Chas shouted at them, and Cain walked in as Debbie went for Vanessa and he held Debbie back, "You need to tell me what the 'ell is goin' on!" He growled out her.

"I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE SHE NEEDED SOMEONE AND SHE HAS CANCER!" Debbie shouted, and there was a sudden silence, and Jasmine looked at Vanessa and Vanessa's glare dropped, "What?" Jasmine went quiet, "I told you...You just didn't listen. I have a few months or seven weeks...I needed some comfort and I'm sorry that I kissed her, I just-I was lost. I didn't want you to find out this way. Now... Things will never be the same again, because now you know I'm dying..well everyone knows now. When I was in hospital you two got close and now look at ya', the pair of you. Why the hell did you two need to fight!?" She snapped, and she pushed past Cain as she walked out. Debbie and Vanessa looked at each other, both in one way or another understanding what she meant.

* * *

"What to do in the time you have left." Jasmine muttered counting money from her money jar, "I have £50..." She then looked up and realized she was talking to herself, and sighed. She got her phone and plugged in the earphones and clicked on her music file, and saw a list, she smiled to herself, "Good old Gwen." She then scrolled down the list and continued looking at the list and frowned, "Travis? Since when did I like Travis? Hmm, Debbie must've done it when I left the room." She looked up again and sighed, "Talking to myself again. Anyone would think I am going mad...Maybe I am...No no Jas just stop answering yourself ba-" She felt an anger, that started to turn into complete sadness burning in her chest. Her eyes started to fill with tears, and she threw her phone in frustration before she buried her head in her pillow and started crying. She had never felt so alone, this to her was worse than being in prison. She knew she was dying and it tore her apart. She lay there crying until she fell asleep, maybe this was the best way for her to be so she didn't feel this pain.

"Laurel please let me-" Debbie said to her, she wanted to say sorry for what happened in the pub earlier, she wanted Jas to know that she would be there for her until, well until the last day came. Vanessa wasn't far behind, and she walked through the door and Marlon started to get annoyed, "Girls please, she is asleep at the minute, she just needs space." Debbie then glared at him, "She is my mate, she is unwell. Me and Vanessa need to be by her side, just get out of my way!" Debbie snapped at him, and he stood in front of the stairs, "I'm sorry but no." Debbie swallowed hard, "Laurel hasn't told you has she?"  
Laurel looked at her, "Debbie, please just go." Debbie stared up at Marlon, "She is dying. I'm sorry Marlon, but she has cancer." Marlon's heart dropped as he remembered Donna, and how he came to look after April, "You never told me?" Marlon said to Laurel in disbelief.

"You have just lost Donna... I didn't want to overwhelm you." Laurel replied softly.

"They should see Jasmine." He said swallowing hard, "How much time does she have?"

"Anything between a couple of months or seven weeks."

"And you want them not to see her? Any time Laurel, any time they have with her now is precious. Girls you can go up."

Laurel looked at him sadly, and both Debbie and Vanessa whispered their thanks as they went up.

Jasmine was fast asleep as Debbie walked in, she saw how the pillow was still slightly damp from where she had been crying. Vanessa looked at Debbie, Debbie looked back at her thinking the same thing, ' _She needs support'_ their thoughts were right. Jasmine then turned over, and slowly woke up and looked at the ceiling and sighed, "Debs, Nessa...Hey." She said slowly, still holding back tears, "Vanessa I'm sorry for going behind your back."

"Hey listen it doesn't matter." Vanessa said softly, sitting beside her on the empty space.

"It does because if I would have told you first, then maybe you and Debbie wouldn't have fallen out." Jasmine snapped back, but her voice remaining soft.

Debbie took her hands out of her pockets, hands shaking, "Jas, we haven't fallen out. It was heat of the moment, I mean...I, I don't blame her for wanting to hit me, she saw me kissing you."

Jasmine then looked up at her, "It's not right." She said, shaking her head as tears fell down her cheeks, "I should never have come back, then none of us would be here. Then again, I might've died and you would have never known..." She then smiled to herself, "I've started talking to myself now...And I answered myself back...Is that grief?" Debbie stood still, holding back tears and Jasmine carried on, "I'm grieving before I'm dead. Mind you, I can't grieve after I'm dead can I?"

"Stop it." Debbie said softly, "Don't...Don't talk like that. You can fight it and live longer than the expectancy."

"And you'd like that wouldn't ya?" Jasmine snapped, "After everything bad that you've ever done to me, I will be able to forget about it but you won't. You will live with that guilt for the rest of your life."

Debbie frowned, "Why are you doing this? Why now?"

"Well, I am making you see what things we have been through together because truth is-"

"I can't do this." Debbie gasped, her lip started trembling, and Vanessa looked at her, "Debbie?"

"Listen to me Debs." Jasmine said to her.

"Jasmine all you are doing is going over the past as if it matters! It's happened, it's done! Just drop it!" Debbie snapped.

"Listen!" Jasmine shouted once she'd sat up, she frowned, "You don't know what I am going to say next."

"Yeah because I might not want to hear it. All you are doing it lecturing-"

"I LOVE YOU!" Jasmine shouted interrupting her.

"What?" Debbie said quietly.

"You were my first...Vanessa is my last. Debbie now I see the important things, and I open my eyes when I wake up and here you are...The both of you... You both stand by my side through the thick and thin, and I love you so much for it." Jasmine then went quiet, and then looked at them, "Want to go out somewhere in Hotten for tea? Us three, my treat."

Vanessa and Debbie stared at each other for a moment, before Vanessa nodded, "Yeah...Of course we would."

"Right then, let me get a shower and I will meet you both at the Pavilion." She smiled slightly. Vanessa kissed Jasmine's cheek, before leaving with Debbie.

* * *

Part 12

Stay strong

_"Look Deb's I swear, no matter what happen's you'll never lose me."_

Or that's what she thought. She put her coat on, and walked down to the Pavilion where she saw both Vanessa and Debbie standing there, "hey." She said quietly. Debbie looked at her and shrugged, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jasmine shrugged, "Well, I haven't much time left so I might as well spend it with my girls." She smiled. Debbie swallowed hard, before she linked arms with Jasmine, and Vanessa did the same. Jasmine had deep sadness burning inside of her. She didn't want to die, no one wants to die, no one more than her. Jasmine saw how she had brought Vanessa and Debbie together as friends and she was scared that her death would split them apart.

Sitting down in a restaurant Jasmine looked at Debbie with deep concern in her eyes, but she didn't want to talk about it.

Not here. Not now.

"What drinks would you two like?" Vanessa asked them, she sat opposite them. She noticed how Jasmine was really quiet, looking out of the window at the pouring rain, the grey sky. Debbie swallowed hard, "I will have a hot chocolate and Jasmine?" Jasmine remained quiet, both women saw how she could cry if she spoke, so Debbie tried to talk to her, "Do you want your favorite?" Jasmine merely shrugged, holding her hand beneath her chin still staring out of the window. Debbie looked up at Vanessa, "Hot chocolate with squirty cream." Vanessa shook her head and went to order the drinks, not wanting to order food just yet because she didn't know how long Jasmine would last.

Debbie sighed and watched Jasmine looking out of the window, she didn't want to say anything wrong. She didn't know what to say, she knew how fragile Jasmine was, she just had never ever seen her like this. Isolated, scared and dying. Vanessa looked back at them and sighed and saw how Debbie was desperate to say something, how she was going to try and put her words.

"Strange isn't it?" Jasmine said quietly.

"What?" Debbie asked softly.

"When you know that you are... You look at the world in a whole new light and you kind of...You don't take things for granted. What happened to us Debbie?" Jasmine then turned to face her. Debbie looked in her eyes and saw how hurt she was, "Jasmine you have to stay strong, like Vanessa, like me." Jasmine then laughed slightly, "How do I stay strong when I know that time is running out? I haven't even- I haven't even managed to achieve what I wanted to. Like I said to you in prison that day...I had plans, now I have to write a will. I won't have kids, I will never be a mother. I dream't of having that life. But no...Jasmine doesn't get what she wants, she get's punished further only this time...I die."

Debbie held back tears and shook her head, "No Jasmine... No you can fight it, even it is terminal you can fight it...Live longer than expected, I'm not losing you."

"You are Debbie. You are losing me." Jasmine replied, tears now threatening to fall down her eyes, and she swallowed hard and she felt the hurt in her throat that was threatening to show, "Only this time...It's for good." Jasmine then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Debbie said looking up at her.

"To clear my head, Debbie this isn't the right time or place...I just need-"

Debbie stood up before she could finish and moved out of her way, "I know."

"Thank you." Jasmine said quietly before leaving.

Vanessa sighed and cancelled the drinks before walking back to Debbie, "Do you want to go?" She asked her softly. Debbie merely nodded, and put her coat back on, "This is really getting to her Nessa," Vanessa sighed, "Where's she gone?" Debbie walked to the door, "I doubt very far. She's scared Vanessa, so scared. I've never seen her like it."

Vanessa sighed and hugged her, "I know she's scared, and we are scared for her, but we have to stay strong because we both know that she can't."

* * *

Jasmine sat on her bed listening to Gwen Stefani, she didn't believe that she still liked her music, but to Jasmine it wasn't a fact of liking the music. It was the memories, the days of her and Debbie having a laugh, she didn't want to lose that. She lay back, closing her eyes seeing vague images of Debbie, the times they laughed and cried.

_"Well I much prefer Jasmine." Debbie said with that smart attitude she had, to Ashley. The day when he saw them sleeping beside each other sharing an earphone each, listening to music. Jasmine then looked at both Ashley and Laurel confused as to what was going on and why they had been called downstairs, "What's going on?" She asked skeptically, and Debbie shrugged and before Ashley managed to get a word in Debbie replied, "He think's we're lesbians."_

Jasmine smiled to herself remembering this, and then she remembered how they both ran off after, laughing.

"_Come on lover."_

Three words.

Three words that Jasmine remembered as they ran off joking that day, and now she looked back in her memory she adored it even more. She then sat up and went to the wardrobe, and decided to take the wrong path seems as she had nothing to lose.

The path... Of crime.

* * *

Part 13

The wrong way

Jasmine picked out a red hooded top, and found some dark-ish denim jeans and put them on her bed. She looked at them for a few moments raising her hand ,and rested her bottom lip on her finger weighing up her options and thinking about if it was worth going back to prison again, if she got caught. She then paced up her room twice before agreeing with herself, "Yeah, yeah I can." She said to herself before getting changed and just as she finished putting her top on she heard a knock at the door and suddenly turned around, the look on her face was concern, and she rapidly thought, biting her lip.

"Jasmine, it's Laurel. Debbie and Vanessa have gone back home and they have left you some gifts."

"What's the use in gifts if I'm going to die anyway?" She replied with a trembling voice, looking at the door which Laurel had not entered.

"They're only being nice Jasmine." Laurel sighed.

"I know..I know."

Laurel frowned, hearing her voice trembling, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just...Writing, and I would appreciate just..being left alone." Jasmine replied softly.

"Oh okay then. Would you like anything to eat?" Laurel asked.

"Laurel please!" Jasmine insisted.

"Right...I understand." Laurel sighed and went downstairs.

Jasmine heard her footsteps, one by one and then she heard the front door click shut. Jasmine found some sunglasses which to be quite Frank made her look odd, but then again she wouldn't want to be recognized on her crime spree which she was about to attend to. Jasmine put the sunglasses in the right pocket in her jeans and slowly walked down the stairs slowly, being careful just in case Marlon was in. She sighed in relief as she got to the bottom step, she looked to her left, just around the corner into the kitchen.

No one was there.

She then walked into the kitchen, looking around being very weary as to who could walk in at any moment, and they would see what she was wearing. She couldn't risk that. She looked through what she considered to be, _'The junk drawers' _that was only because all there ever was in them was basically, junk. She found old recipes that Marlon used to try and make his cooking _' Excellent-y'. _Italian food, Ravioli, Spaghetti and different Pizza recipes he tried to improve as well as his knowledge of cooking for both home and the Woolpack.  
Jasmine continued looking through the drawers until she found a pair of gloves she could use, she stuffed them in her pockets and walked out.

It had lightened up since earlier, the sun was shining and there was only partial bits of blue sky that the eye could see and only a few white clouds trying to mask the grey clouds that caused the downpour earlier on in that day.

Jasmine made her way down the village, and put her gloves on what she found slowly. She headed towards Debbie's garage slowly, and she only saw Ross in. Ross turned around as she stopped walking up the gravel. Jasmine put her hands in the hood pockets nervously.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Ross spat.

"Um, Debbie said, I-I could borrow a car, just to go to Hotten." She replied nervously.

Ross walked over to her, sensing something was wrong, "Funny you should say that. Why are ya' goin' to Hotten?" He then scanned her with his eyes and noticed the gloves and sunglasses, "You are going to be more equipped to carry out a crime, come to think about it..." He said before leaning down to her height, "I don't think you have the bottle."

Jasmine shrugged nervously, "It's amazing what you can do when you have already been in prison and you know that you are dying."

"No." He snarled.

"Sorry?"

"I said no!" He replied, raising his voice before he got in her face, "I am not letting you carry out crime when you know it will bring trouble back home! Do ya' think that Debbie and Vanessa would be very forgiving of ya, if you came back and whoever you stole off of ya came to find ya and know's everything about your family and friends, putting them in danger!?"

"How would you know?" Jasmine sighed, swallowing hard.

"It 'appened to me, and Donna was dying from cancer. Not what you have, but she was dying and..." He started before he walked back into the garage.

"Yeah, but I won't get caught." Jasmine said on a laugh.

Ross turned and glared at her, "Ya might not the first time round' but what if they trace your footsteps and come and find ya!?" He then looked at her, "Where are you plannin' on goin' first?"

Jasmine shrugged, "Gary North."

"Are you flamin' mental!? That's how Donna died last time! He will find ya! I'm not lettin ya' take that risk!"

"Ross please." She gasped, pleading with him.

"I SAID NO!" He shouted in her face, and turned around.

Jasmine looked at the box of spanners in front of her, and swallowed hard, before picking one up and hitting him hard over the head with it, knocking him clean out. She then quickly ran to find the right keys to the car and reversed out, leaving Ross unconscious.

Debbie came back to find Ross unconscious and bleeding from the back on his head, and a spanner left on the floor. She quickly reached for her phone and called an ambulance and looked at Cain, "Some stupid idiot has knocked him out and taken a car. Is any of the money gone?" Debbie asked her dad, keeping the phone to her ear and felt his neck for a pulse, and sighed in relief, "He's alive."

"Well 'whoever it was, they didn't take any money, but they've taken a car... We should call the police." Cain said, looking down at both Debbie and Ross.

"Don't be stupid, you know we don't involve the police in anything." Debbie snapped.

"Debbie they've taken a customers car and knocked 'im out, mind you it ain't like 'e 'ad brains in the first place." Cain mocked and Debbie glared at him.

* * *

Jasmine pulled up onto the curb, and picked up her phone which she read had three missing calls from Debbie. She saw the man she was targeting, the most dangerous man she will ever come into contact with, never mind Shane...This man was even more dangerous, Jasmine ignored everything Ross said and to make it even worse, she ignored her own instinct. She carefully tied her hair back and put the sunglasses on and checked herself in the rear-view mirror and thought to herself, _'I can do this.' _She then swallowed hard, before putting her hood up and getting out of the car.

She went to the boot, and found just what she needed, a can of petrol. She closed the car boot and walked down the street, and hid in an alleyway until it was dark.

Jasmine looked at the time on her phone, "Half nine." Jasmine muttered, and she knew that Gary was in, but was she ready to commit murder again, but only this time meaning to do it? She knew the risks of what she was doing, but if Gary was dead surely she wouldn't be able to be tracked down. Jasmine put her hood up again, before walking, but slightly crouching as she poured the petrol in front of the front door, before lighting a rag and throwing it down. The door instantly caught fire, and she walked around to the side door and did the same process all around the house, before she stood back on the drive and felt the heat as it rose up the building, the flames that engulfed it reflected from her face. She then walked back and put the petrol can in front of the front door and let it influence more of the fire.

On her way back to the car she saw blue lights, and put her hood down, and the gloves back in her pockets before going to the parking lot where she parked the car. She got in quickly and sighed in relief, "I've done it." She then laughed, "I've done it." Just in that moment of her triumph celebration two hands clamped on the bonnet and there he was, Gary North, "Or so you think you 'ave." He snarled. Jasmine's eyes widened and she quickly put the keys in the ignition and started the engine, before quickly putting it in gear and with no hesitation she drove right over him, he hit the windscreen and fell to the floor, but he wasn't dead.

Back in Emmerdale, Debbie was really starting to worry about where Jasmine had got to.

"I'm tellin' ya Debbie, she is goin' to put everyone in danger!" Ross snapped, "She knocked me out to get a car."

"What are you even still doing here?" Debbie snapped.

"Just warning you, and this is Laurels place. Not yours." He then stood up as a car pulled up, "Debbie look at this." Ross said to her, staring at the car outside.

"You have got to be kidding me." Debbie muttered, as Jasmine got out and started walking up the path. Ross looked at her, "I told ya."

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Debbie shouted at Jasmine as she walked in.

"D-Debbie...I- I can explain." She gasped, with a stutter.

"Yeah, you better 'ave, and why were you in one of the cars from the garage?"

"I borrowed it." She replied quietly.

"Did you attack Ross to get it? Well? Did ya!?" Debbie snapped, standing in front of her now.

"Yeah, yeah I did. Debbie I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Well you've done a pretty good job 'avent ya!? Tell me where you've been and who the hell is Gary North?" Debbie said now looking between the two of them, and then looked at Jasmine, "You smell like smoke, what have you done!? JASMINE!?"

"I set fire to his place just...Just to make sure he wouldn't come-"

"I don't believe this! After everything, after prison!" Debbie snapped.

Ross pushed past Debbie, "YOU STUPID COW WHERE IS HE NOW!?"

Jasmine stayed quiet for a moment, before looking at Debbie. Debbie knew this look, "No Jasmine tell me you haven't." Ross looked between them, "What? What has she done?" Debbie swallowed hard, holding back tears and she looked at him, "She's...She's killed him." Ross' heart fell out of his mouth, "In the fire or..or...or what?"

"I ran him over, he wasn't in the house at the time."

"And do you know if he is dead, did you check his pulse?" Ross gasped.

Jasmine's eyes were full of tears at this point, "No, I didn't check his pulse no...I was scared."

"WELL WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! JASMINE I AM NOT STICKING UP FOR YOU THIS TIME!" Debbie snapped, "If you have put my kids, or my family in danger." She said, before getting in her face, "I will kill you before the cancer does." She snarled, before walking out and Ross wasn't far behind.

* * *

Part 14

Collecting a debt

It had been a few days since Jasmine set fire to Gary North's home, before running him over and everyday it plagued on her mind, the thought of him coming back to collect his debt or to hurt the people she cared most about. She stood beside the sink, keeping the palm of her hands clasped the the worktop and she let out a deep sigh. She was thinking about weather to leave the village or not, but she was worried that if she left the village , Gary would hurt people just to get to her. She didn't want that. This was her doing, she had to fix it and she knew she had to.

"Who are you?" Debbie said opening the door, and the tall, curly haired middle aged man walked in and had scratches on his face from where he hit the ground when Jasmine ran him over.

"Drop the act Debbie, you know _exactly_ who I am." He snarled standing in front of her, "Where's our boy then? Ross?"

Debbie swallowed hard and looked at Sarah, "Get out of my house." She snarled, "Sarah baby could you just go upstairs and draw a picture for me?"

"But I don't want to." Sarah moaned in response, "Who is that man?"

"He's just a friend of granddad's, go upstairs please Sarah!" Debbie insisted, staring at Gary and Gary stared back with an intimidating glare. Sarah ran up the stairs and closed her bedroom door.

"Not very good with kids are ya? It's a shame if any of them got hurt." Gary smirked.

"You will leave my kids alone, just tell me what you want." Debbie replied, trying to keep her strong posture, but it faded in her trembling tone of voice.

"Where's ya ex, that cow who let my place go up in flames before she tried to kill me?"

Debbie shrugged, "I don't know." She was lying to protect Jasmine.

Gary saw that she was lying and grabbed her by the neck and pushed her into the wall, "Now I'm not a patient man, and unless you want your family safe I suggest you stop lying now and tell me where she is."

Debbie's eyes widened, "Tall...Tree's..." She gasped struggling to breathe, "Down the road." Debbie gripped his wrist, hoping he would pull away, but he only held her tighter for longer. Before Debbie almost stopped breathing Jasmine walked in, and saw Debbie pinned to the wall by him, "Gary I'm here, let her go. It's me you're after not her." Gary turned his head and smirked, still not releasing his grip, "And look who it is, that wasn't so 'ard was it Debs?"

Jasmine fought back tears, and was shaking, "Just...Let her go."

"Magic word." He snarled.

"Please!" Jasmine gasped, hearing Debbie now choking. He let her go, and she fell to the floor and coughed trying to get her breath back and Jasmine rushed to her side, "Debbie, I'm so sorry." Debbie managed to only just get her breath back, "Get...Out...Jasmine." She gasped, "Get out! Take him with ya!" Jasmine swallowed thickly and stood back up, "Gary we deal with what we have to, but not here. Not where the people I care about are concerned."

"Ya right." He snapped, "Let's go elsewhere." Jasmine swallowed thickly and walked out, and Gary closed the door after him. Debbie was left on the floor, rubbing her neck, still gasping for air until she eventually broke down in tears.

* * *

Gary walked with Jasmine to the Pavilion and before they even got out of sight he grabbed her arm, and forced her into the wall. Jasmine's heart was racing and it was beating so fast she swore it would jump out of her chest at any minute. She looked at him with fear in her eyes, she was scared of what was now going to happen to her. She looked at him, and saw him raising a finger to his lips, she knew that he was thinking about what he should do with her.

"You were 'angin' around that night, don't think I didn't see ya." He said in a strange, calm tone, "Jasmine wasn't it? Well Jasmine look at what you did to me. Set fire to my gaff and you tried to kill me, can't fault you for trying. You didn't do a good enough job."

"I wish I did." She said stubbornly.

He then ran his index finger roughly across her cheek, "It'd be a shame if something happened to these good looks wouldn't it?"

Jasmine pushed his hand away roughly and glared at him, "Just tell me what the hell you want and then we can all move on!"

"You're firey as well." He laughed, "A feisty woman, with the face of an angel...But then looks can be deceiving." He then got in her face, that's when she swallowed thickly. He looked her over a few times before he turned away, walking about a meter away from her, deciding what to do.

Jasmine shrugged and looked at him as his back was facing her, "I just don't want you to hurt them." She said, before she collapsed and she was in agony gripping her side. Gary turned around, and thought she was faking it, "Get up now, you aren't foolin' anyone..." He then noticed that she wasn't, and he felt himself grinning and knelt down to her. Jasmine looked at him, the pain clearly showing in her eyes and she looked at him.

"You're dyin' aren't ya? Of course you are...You're a desperate little bitch and you think because you 'ave nowt to lose, you can do anything." He said before getting his phone out.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine gasped.

"'Andin you in."

"No, no please don't do that! Not after last time!" She shouted at him. Gary then put his phone down and looked at her, he was intrigued, "Last time, what do you mean last time? Have you done this crime spree before? Hm?" Jasmine swallowed thickly fighting the pain and refused to reply to him. Gary then looked at his watch, "Oh I 'ave plenty of time, unlike you so come on tell me about, _'Last time'. _Come on..."

"I killed someone." Jasmine gasped.

"Oh forgive me, but you don't look like the type of person to do that."

She then raised her eyebrows bravely and said simply, "Looks."

"Okay carry on who was it?"

" A police officer."

"A copper?" He said on a laugh.

Jasmine caught her breath fighting the pain, "He tried to rape me, so I hit him with a chair leg and I..Killed him...Hid his body in a lake...I was gonna let other people take the blame, even the person I loved." She said before shaking her head and biting her lip, before slowly letting it go, "But no, I couldn't do that, not if I did it. I am a murderer, and I paid for what I did."

" So... You paid for what you did and yet you still go after bad boys and kill them?"

"It isn't like that!" Jasmine snapped, on the brink of tears, "I've got nothing to lose, you just seemed like an easy target, but look at how wrong I was."

Gary slowly got out a pocket knife from his pocket and got closer to her, he got the blade out and didn't let her see it, "Yeah, how wrong you were." He said to her, before pushing the knife into her abdomen, and then he stabbed her a couple more times before standing up, and looking down at her, "Next time stick to pick pocketing, it's a bit easier for ya." He then walked away, leaving her bleeding and in agony.

Jasmine slowly reached for her phone in her pocket and put the phone to her ear shaking, "Debbie...I-I- I've been stabbed." She ended 'Stabbed' on a slightly higher pitched note in her voice, "I'm at the Pavilion. Help me. Please." She gasped and dropped the phone on the grass. She then rested her head down, fighting to stay alive

* * *

Debbie sat at home on the floor, out of her mind with worry and she had only just got the message on her voicemail. She stood up and ran out, and she saw Vanessa in the street and ran up to her, "Vanessa! Vanessa! Jasmine's been stabbed...She's at the Pavillion." She gasped, near enough out of breath. Vanessa looked at her, but she believed her, however she had no idea of the previous days events.

Debbie knelt down to Jasmine as she found her, "Jasmine." She gasped, out of breath. Jasmine was near unconsciousness but managed to keep her eyes open upon seeing the two girls by her side and she smiled the best she could, "Debbie." She said quietly.

"Hello." Debbie smiled slightly calling an ambulance. Vanessa rushed to the wounds and put pressure on them with her coat, "Just stay awake for us yeah? Keep talking." Vanessa said, running a hand through her hair. Jasmine felt warm to Vanessa's touch and smiled.

"I thought you said you wouldn't help me in this?" Jasmine said to Debbie, Vanessa looked at them both frowning as to what Jasmine was talking about. Debbie looked at Jasmine, "Considering I was almost strangled to death, you got him dealt with...Except...You got stabbed."

"At least I did get him away from you and Sarah." She replied.

"Thanks for that." Debbie smiled and kissed her cheek, and Vanessa swallowed thickly, "What are you two talking about?" After she asked the both of them went quiet.

* * *

Part 15

Finding the truth

Later on in hospital Vanessa sat beside Jasmine and was taking in the shock of what had happened. Jasmine being stabbed for no reason didn't sound right, and who was this man that she mentioned earlier? Vanessa thought she was having an affair and that's what plagued her mind, just sitting there thinking about when Debbie had found her early on.

"I'm already on my deathbed." Jasmine smiled bravely, but Vanessa was just staring at the floor. Her face seemed blank.

"Yeah." She replied, but it sounded like a small whisper.

"Nessa?" Jasmine frowned.

"I want the truth now, were you having an affair that went wrong?" Vanessa perked up and actually faced Jasmine.

"No...No it wasn't that." Jasmine sighed looking at the Pulse-Oximeter on her index finger.

"Then what is it Jasmine, why did you get stabbed?"

Jasmine swallowed thickly, "I...poured petrol all over the outside of his house-"

"Arson?" Vanessa gasped, and sat back in shock, and didn't know what to say.

"Vanessa listen to me, I have nothing left to lose..."

"So you think it's alright to commit arson? You could have killed him!"

"That was my intention." She said quietly, tears filled her eyes, she looked down at the end of the bed.

"After what it did to you last time? Jasmine...I thought you said you could never do that again...You said last time it was a mistake." Vanessa said, her eyes started to fill with tears, but she was angry more than anything else, "I'm starting to think you were lying about it now!"

"Vanessa it isn't like that, Shane was an accident. What I tried to do to Gary wasn't. I saw him as an easy target."

"And look at ya now. You almost died Jasmine!"

"I'M ALREADY DYING SO WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES THAT MAKE!?" She shouted, and Debbie came in, and sighed looking between the two wondering if Vanessa would ever be able to forgive her for what she had done, "Vanessa...She tried to run him over and kill him on that same night...He was threatening to hurt our families."

"He's still out there, what if he comes back!?"

Jasmine sighed and looked at her, "Nessa he won't...He stabbed me and he knows I'm dying...Me being dead and to suffer is what he wants. Vanessa, where are you going?" She gasped watching Vanessa get up.

"I'm going back to work." She said before walking off.

"That went well." Debbie sighed. Jasmine stayed quiet and ignored her. Debbie then frowned when she had a sudden realization, "Didn't Gary die? When Donna-"

"Unless he didn't die, and survived in hospital..." Jasmine replied, "Why hasn't Ross caught onto him still being alive?"

"Grief over Donna I suppose." Debbie replied, and she saw the look on Jasmine's face, "What's up? You've got that look on your face where you are deep in thought but you hate the prospect of telling me what the problem is."

Jasmine shrugged, "I'm going to die, I have nothing to look forward to. Thing is..." Jasmine's eyes started to fill with tears, "I will never be able to leave you...Or...Vanessa, I just won't." Debbie swallowed hard and went silent as Jasmine carried on, "You make your mind believe that it's not happening, you push it to the side because it just can't be accepted...You refuse to...I will survive every other day, but one day I might...I could be asleep, I could be doing anything but one day with the click of your fingers...I'll be gone."

* * *

( A:N: I decided to do this chapter set after Jasmine dies, so it is like a flashforward and this will be done in two parts with chapters set in the present and one more set in the future, then those further chapters will be leading up to the finale )

* * *

Part 16

Aftermath part one

The wind was calm, the sky was blue, the birds were singing and the sun was out, everything seemed normal but a certain part was not normal.

Jasmine's funeral.

Various family and friends of Jasmine's sat in the church mourning her loss. Laurel sat next to Ashley and Sandy next to Edna. However Debbie sat on her own, even though she was sat at the very front of the church she was sat on her own, various different things went through her mind, every memory and every moment her and Jasmine spent together were now just stories in her head.

_"We're all stores in the end. Just make it a good one eh? Because it was you know. Debbie between you and I.. Weather I'm here or not-" Jasmine's eyes filled with tears as she was laying in Debbie's arms, Debbie holding her tightly on her knee's on the grass, her tears were falling from her cheeks onto Jasmine's chest and Jasmine's tears streamed down her own cheeks as she managed a smile, "I will never be gone..." She then shook her head, putting a curled finger beneath Debbie's chin, "Not really. I said forever and despite all the good-" Jasmine took a deep and shaky breath, "And also the bad, you Debbie Dingle are the strongest person that I know." Jasmine then took another breath as her heart broke further, "I knew that we'd be forever, and we are." Jasmine then put her hand on Debbie's chest feeling the fast beating of her heart and smiled slightly, "In here we are." With those final words Jasmine closed her eyes slowly and her arm fell onto her chest.  
"Jasmine? Jasmine no wake up." Debbie gasped, but she knew it Jasmine had left her one final time but in the most tragic of circumstances. Debbie held her tightly, "JASMINE!" She screamed, she then kissed Jasmine's forehead and kept hold of her._

Tears now streamed down her face as Harriet continued conducting the funeral, Laurel looked over at Debbie and didn't know whether to keep her distance or not, but she couldn't leave Debbie in a mess, "Marlon...I'm going to see if Debbie is okay." She whispered, Marlon gave a small nod, before Laurel walked over and sat beside Debbie. Debbie looked at her with tears in her eyes, before she slowly looked at the coffin, her eyes scanned it, she slowly looked up from the coffin and saw a picture of Jasmine smiling away. It warmed Debbie's heart, that smile. Debbie took into consideration that the picture was of when Jasmine was a teenager, she was overwhelmed with how much she had changed and grown up since she came back to Emmerdale from prison all of 7 years ago.

Jasmine didn't spend seven years in prison, she had the four years inside but then three years out before she took it upon herself to decide to come back to the village and face up to the music of how much life had changed for Debbie as well and how so much had happened.

Debbie rarely showed her emotions, she was usually seen as the sour faced cow or the miserable cow, whichever anyone in their heads decided to choose, but today she was just the mate who lost a soul mate and it did tear her apart, she just didn't like to admit it because that was already Debbie all over, always secretive about how she felt and what she was really thinking.

"Where's Pete, shouldn't he be here?" Laurel whispered softly to Debbie, "Sorry this isn't the right time, or place."

"It's okay." Debbie replied, breaking a small smile, "He didn't know her...I told him not to come."

Laurel nodded and understood that, but she didn't understand why he wasn't there for the support.

* * *

When it came to the end of the service, Laurel stood up with Debbie, "You ready?"

Debbie shook her head in response, she wasn't ready to bury her best friend but it had to be done. She walked slowly over to the coffin, she looked down at it and knowing that Jasmine was in there that hurt all the more. She slowly took one of the gold plated handles, she closed her eyes for a moment feeling how cold it was, before she took a deep breath.  
Laurel took one of the handles behind her, she had deep sympathy for Debbie, she asked her once again after Ashley, Sandy, Marlon and Victoria got in place, "Are you alright?" This time Debbie replied in the most quiet of voices, "Not really. Second time I've done this." Laurel sighed, before they both lifted the coffin onto their shoulders with everyone else. All six of them walked slowly and Harriet was the last to walk out, slowly following behind.

" As it hath pleased Almighty God of his great mercy to take unto himself the soul of our dear sister here departed, we therefore commit her body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life, through our Lord Jesus Christ..." Harriet said, standing in front of the coffin as it was being lowered into the ground, Laurel stood beside Debbie and Debbie managed a smile, "At least it isn't raining, that would make it even more depressing." She ended it on a small laugh, "She was a nice girl, she should have a nice day on a day like this...Shame she can't see it...It's so nice."

Laurel swallowed hard, and managed to smile, "At least she is at peace now."

"She was 29. So young...Donna was as well."

"Chas is looking after April, after this would you like to come back with me instead of going straight to the pub or?"

"At the moment...I'm undecided." Debbie shrugged.

* * *

Part 17

Two hearts

A week later Vanessa returned to the hospital, "So for tea tonight you have my home made Chicken Supreme, and I know how much you like that and I also stocked up on those Bueno chocolate bars you kept on nicking."

"Sorry." Jasmine replied with a laugh, "I had a craving."

"I'm sure you did, what one that lasted for three weeks?" Vanessa said, putting her hands on her hips. Jasmine looked at her with softened eyes, "I did try to replace them. I just ran out of money." She smiled and sat down on the side of the neatly done up hospital bed, giving herself a moment to catch her breath and Vanessa gave her a concerned look, "Is this all getting to you? I mean being in hospital all of the time?" Jasmine then shrugged, "No, no it isn't don't worry. Just a bit breathless at the minute and sometimes I just need moments." She smiled.

Vanessa picked up Jasmine's bag, and when Jasmine was ready, she put her arm around her waist, and pulled her bag behind her, hearing the wheels roll, "Debbie can't wait to see you. She's taken up baking with Sarah."

"Debbie?" Jasmine gasped in surprise, "Oh wow, this I have got to see." Vanessa then looked at Jasmine and smiled. Seeing her smiling and not worrying felt like a relief.

"Hello." Debbie smiled as Jasmine walked in with Vanessa by her side. Debbie's hands were covered in cookie dough, as was Sarah.

"I'd never guess what you two have been up to." Jasmine smiled, "Baking, that's new for you Deb's...Have you been knocked out or something, where's the real Debbie?"

"Oi cheeky." Debbie smiled, "The real Debbie has gone on holiday as she has decided that being a mechanic is too mainstream?"

"And baking's not?"Jasmine said, raised her eyebrows.

"Mum burnt the first ten." Sarah interrupted.

"Uh work in progress." Debbie added quickly, "And Sarah made these, she squeezed a little too much red icing on one so I took the largest amount off and put it on another biscuit, when she turned to me and said, 'Oh mummy why don't you write Jasmine and Vanessa on them?' So I did and now you have one each." Debbie said handing them a plate each which had biscuit hearts on, each separately having their names written in white icing.

Jasmine smiled picking hers up, "Thank you. Debs."

"Yeah?" She asked, looking over the kitchen counter.

"I really admire the plates having cookie dough on them and everything but the biscuits..."

"What? What's wrong with them?" Debbie said judging by the look of concern on her face.

"Are you sure they're edible? I mean this is the first time you've ever baked." Jasmine said now smiling, just to wind Debbie up.

Debbie glared for a moment before smiling, "Shut up." Jasmine laughed before eating her biscuit, "Actually that's not that bad, bit burned around the edges, but it isn't that bad."

"Good." Debbie said with a serious face, which Jasmine knew wasn't serious at all, it was more of a mocking look, "Because otherwise I will be chasing you all over the house with this spatula." Debbie responded pointing it at Jasmine, but Jasmine couldn't help but laugh. Vanessa looked between them and checked her phone, "Well how about us four girls-"

"Including Sarah Debbie." Jasmine mocked, knowing that Debbie didn't go to school as often as anyone even liked.

"I did go to school Jasmine, I can count." Debbie replied, happy that Jasmine was smiling again, "Carry on Vanessa before I kick _this_ little child's bottom down the village." She said, sitting beside Jasmine. Jasmine couldn't help but smile at her, she found it all the more funny that Debbie still had smart remarks, even after everything that had happened.

Vanessa then continued, getting slightly annoyed with the interruptions, "How about us four girls, have a picnic at lunch time, seems as Debbie has cooked so many cookies, or us three could just go for a walk and Sarah could play with her ball on the field, you know so we can have a catch up or something." Jasmine smiled and stood up, walking around the sofa to hug Vanessa. Vanessa held Jasmine tightly, "So which one of those options do you two prefer?" Jasmine pulled away, keeping her arms wrapped around Vanessa's shoulders, "I like option two, Debbie?" Debbie looked at them and smiled slightly, "Option two, so I will just go and get Sarah and we can all have a catch up."

Jasmine smiled as Debbie went upstairs, she waited a moment before kissing Vanessa, "Did I ever tell you how much I loved you?"

Vanessa smiled, "On a number of occasions, and do you know what? I love you the same as I ever did."

Jasmine continued to smile, before she got down on one knee with slight pain from her abdomen. She then pulled out a ring and smiled up at Vanessa.

Debbie stopped on the bottom of the stairs and leaned on the banister watching.

"Vanessa Woodfield, I know we have known each other for a little less time than I have known Debbie, but time is short for me and I was wondering...Well now I've made my decision and I know it's the right one for me, but I need to know if it is all the same with you... Vanessa I guess what I am trying to say is...Will you marry me?" Jasmine carried on.

Debbie crossed her fingers behind her back hoping that Vanessa would say 'Yes' because Debbie accepted that her and Jasmine were never going to get back together, but she knew how much the pair loved each other.

Vanessa knelt down to Jasmine and put her hand over the ring box, "Jasmine Thomas, even after everything and even with your illness between you and I, do you know what my answer would be?"

Jasmine looked at her, shaking, even her bottom lip trembled.

"I will." Vanessa smiled, and Jasmine's heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest, but that beaming smile found it's way back. Vanessa helped Jasmine up, Jasmine kissed her, not letting go. Debbie knew this was good news, "You two deserve each other." She smiled, before hugging Jasmine, "Congratulations Jasmine."

* * *

Part 18

Unfortunate Love

"So what are we planning for this wedding then?" Vanessa asked Jasmine, holding her hand walking down the field watching Sarah play with her football, Debbie walking on the right hand side of the girls enjoying their conversation.

"I reckon it should be all white, you know the perfect white wedding what do you think Jas?" Debbie interrupted.

"I'm...I'm not sure, I mean...I never really thought I'd get married, it's a bit of a shock." Jasmine replied, stopping in her tracks, was clearly thinking.

"Well what I think." Vanessa said to them, "I think we could have a purple wedding."

"That's my favorite color." Jasmine smiled.

"I know." Vanessa smiled, "Who was it that sung _'Purple Rain?' _

Debbie shrugged, "I think it was _'The Who' _anyway why obsess over a color? Purple would suit the pair of ya' so that is color, theme sorted now you both need a playlist, venue, dates and times."

"Next week?" Jasmine shrugged, "We can do it all in a week, I mean my time is running out and even if it isn't the best, its better than nothing."

"I suppose." Vanessa said and sat down on the dry, green grass. Jasmine seemed to notice everything more, treasuring everything she looks at, see's, feels and tastes because she doesn't know when her last day would come. However, being engaged made her more ready to leave this world knowing that she achieved something and that made her proud.

"So my playlist would consist of Gwen Stefani." Jasmine said, Debbie saying Gwen Stefani in sync with her and Jasmine's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"Well duh, us two but you more than most were obsessed with her." Debbie replied.

"At least that was good music unlike _Travis." _Jasmine smiled.

"There is nothing wrong with Travis, I like Travis."

"I like Cher." Vanessa said out of the blue and Jasmine smiled, "Wow, you really are hardcore Nessa, so let's write this list down."

"What with?" Debbie asked.

"It's called a phone, you have one." Jasmine laughed. Vanessa smiled at them, "Personally, I don't think she is with the kids of today."

"Eh, I'm only still young." Debbie snapped.

"And so are we." Jasmine said, putting her arm around Vanessa's shoulder, before frowning looking at Sarah in the distance with a taller man, "Debbie." Jasmine said, standing up.

"Jasmine what is it?" Vanessa asked and Debbie stood up, and looked over before running over to Sarah, "Get away from my daughter."

"Debbie wasn't it?" Gary smirked, "Glad to finally meet ya' in the flesh oh wait I 'ave, I remember now." Debbie felt her skin crawl looking up at him, keeping Sarah behind her legs. Jasmine and Vanessa caught up, "What are you doing here? Jasmine asked, out of breath.

"What a disappointment, you survived oh and who's this?" Gary smirked looking at Vanessa, and Jasmine stood in front of her, "You leave these people alone."

Gary smiled to himself, "No, Jasmine you were supposed to die."

"I'm working on it." Jasmine said, feeling pain in the back of her head, but she fought it, "Just leave these people alone."

Sarah looked up and saw a red dot on Debbie's chest, "Mummy what's that red dot?"

Debbie looked down and swallowed thickly, "Jasmine." She gasped, her voice trembling.

Jasmine turned around and looked at the dot swallowing thickly, and quickly turned back to Gary.

"See Jasmine, I came prepared." Gary smirked enjoying seeing the fear on her face.

"Gary I'm begging ya, just leave them alone." Jasmine gasped, fighting back tears and suddenly the red light changed target, and Jasmine saw it on Vanessa, "Gary I am begging you, just let these people go, please let them go!"

"Donna died, she was with you. SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT!" Debbie screamed.

"She was a bent copper, tell ya what...It's too bad I survived innit?" Gary smirked, and Jasmine hit him.

Suddenly two masked men came out of the woods and held Jasmine back, "DEBBIE, VANESSA GO! JUST GO HOME NOW!" Jasmine pleaded with them. Debbie pulled Vanessa's arm, "Come on." She then started to run up to the Pavillion, but Vanessa looked back from a distance, saw how she was bruised and bleeding already. Vanessa then pulled her arm away from Debbie and ran back, "VANESSA!" Debbie gasped. Debbie then took Sarah into the Pavilion, "Listen Sarah you stay here and be very quiet. I will be back." She said, and like a shot she was out again.

Vanessa ran back to Jasmine, but got held back, "JASSY!" She gasped as Jasmine was now coughing up blood and as she got out of the grip of the man who was holding her, she got a few centimeters closer and was shot and killed instantly before all the men ran off, "VANESSA!" Jasmine screamed, falling to her knees. Debbie was in the distance, held back tears and put her hand over her mouth in shock and disbelief and it took a few moments for her to run over to Jasmine to comfort her.

"Vanessa, no no no." Jasmine gasped, tears streamed down her face as she looked at the small hole in the side of her forehead, before she slowly closed Vanessa's eyes with her hand and Debbie pulled her back slowly, holding back tears, "It's alright Jasmine...ssh."

"SHE'S DEAD!" Jasmine shouted, and Debbie held her tighter and suddenly Jasmine started coughing, throwing up blood and Debbie swallowed thickly, Jasmine looked at the floor which was now covered with red vomit and she knew exactly what it was, "I'm not ready to go yet Debbie, I'm not ready."

"You're not going anywhere." Debbie gasped as her tears fell to the floor and Jasmine started to throw up more blood until she was too weak, Debbie led her a few meters away from where Jasmine had been throwing up, and slowly lay her down on the floor before resting Jasmine's head on her knees. "It's okay, you just hang on in there." She said, before calling for an ambulance, and Jasmine lay struggling to breathe, she looked down at her and kissed her forehead. Jasmine swallowed thickly and slowly opened her eyes, "I'm dying Debbie...This is it." Tears were streaming down her cheeks, thinking about it, "Vanessa's dead and it's my fault." Debbie shook her head, "Don't you ever think that, she loved you..." Jasmine looked up at her, "Well at least I have had a good life with you..."

* * *

Part 19

Aftermath part 2

Part 19

Aftermath part 2

Debbie sat with Laurel and slowly took a sip from her cup of tea, listening to Laurel talking before interrupting, "They got engaged on the same day." Laurel then looked at her, her facial features dropped more with sadness knowing that the two girls were so happy one day, but in the same day it all ended. She sat forward and put her hand over her mouth in disbelief, "They were engaged on the same day...The day that happened?" She gasped. Debbie shook her head and held back tears, "That same day. Jasmine was the one who popped the question to her...Well Jasmine knew that time was short, she knew and I knew...Vanessa was the one for her."

Ashley walked in, "Sorry am I...Am I interrupting something?" He asked, devastation still clearly shown on his face. Debbie shook her head as a way of telling him that he wasn't interrupting anything. Ashley then set himself down on a step on the staircase, he still wanted answers, "I don't understand Debbie...I know you've told me, but crime that doesn't sound like Jasmine...That sounds like, well no offence but that sounds more like you."

"Ashley she thought she had nothing to lose, she was already dying." Debbie gasped, Laurel put her head in her hands having not told Ashley about the cancer.

"What? What do you mean, she was _already_ dying?" Ashley frowned, and Debbie looked at Laurel, she sighed when she realized Laurel hadn't told him.

"She...She had a tumor." Debbie sighed, "She was going to tell you herself and I thought she had."

Ashley sat in silence and stayed that way for a few moments, before sighing in disbelief, "SO SHE TURNED TO CRIME AS AN ALTERNATIVE!? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER!?" Ashley shouted and Debbie sighed, "If I knew about her plans I would have stopped her, you know I would. I only found out when she came back."

"What and you didn't think to tell me!?"

"It would have put you all in danger! The guy she was involved with was the man who..." She then went quieter, "Was there and fell off the car park roof with her..."

Laurel looked at her, "Him?"

"Laurel I'm sorry." Debbie said, holding back tears.

* * *

Debbie walked in, taking off the jacket she had been wearing. After putting it on the rack she stood in silence and looked around before she slumped herself down onto the sofa. Running a hand through her hair she sighed, "Now I'm back to no mates." She muttered before Cain walked in, she looked up and then lay back down realizing it was him, "What do you want?"

Cain walked over to her, rested his hands on the edge of the sofa, looking down at her, "Why don't ya come back to the garage instead of sitting down, moping and feeling sorry for yourself."

Debbie looked at him disgusted, "I have buried my two friends that I had this week!" She scoffed.

"Well that was only Jasmine, you've had a history and things were never perfect between you two were they?"

"They may not have been dad! I watched them both die! Jasmine died in my arms and Vanessa died in front of both me and her! I thought Moira had changed everything about you, but obviously you still have no sympathy for the dead!"

"Obviously, because they're dead!" Cain snapped in annoyance.

"What about those who are grieving and still living!? Just get lost." Debbie snapped.

Charity walked in with Declan, the last thing she needed, she sat up and looked at them all, "Why are you all even here!? I'm fine." Debbie snapped, Cain looked at her, "I want ya back at work."

"And you?" Debbie snapped at Charity.

Charity's mouth dropped, "Just to see my daughter."

"I'm off out." Debbie snapped and walked past them all.

* * *

Part 20

Tearing apart

Debbie stayed sat with Jasmine for all of five minutes continually crying holding her. Debbie was close to witnessing death at one point with Alicia, but now she had actually witnessed death, two...It was fair to say she had never been more heartbroken in her life.  
She slowly looked up, and saw Sarah running off. Debbie then took several deep breaths before she lifted Jasmine's body up in her arms, "Come on Jas." She whispered, before taking her to the pavilion where she lay her body carefully on the floor before she went and got Vanessa's. Debbie lay the bodies side by side, she looked down at them before she went out, locking the door behind her.

Debbie walked into the pub, looking a mess. Chas looked at her and was concerned instantly, "Debs what is it?" Debbie swallowed thickly as everyone looked at her including Paddy and Rhona. Debbie took three deep breaths before looking at Chas, she was close to tears, "It's Jasmine." Debbie gasped finally exhaling deeply. Rhona looked at her now concerned. Chas swallowed thickly, "Debbie what is it?"

"They're dead." Debbie gasped after taking a few breaths.

"Debbie you're not makin' sense love." Chas said to her.

"Jasmine and Vanessa are dead!" She gasped. Rhona held back tears, "Vanessa?" She gasped.

"I...I saw Vanessa get shot... She died straight away...Jasmine was getting beaten up...Vanessa- Vanessa went to help her, she got killed...Rhona I am so sorry." Debbie gasped.

"And...Jasmine...How did she-" Rhona asked,, her voice trembling, "Was she-?"

Debbie shook her head, "No...No...She was coughing up blood...Then started throwing up blood...She died...The cancer killed her." More tears fell down Debbie's cheeks, "And she died..." Debbie then lifted her arms slightly, shaking, "She died in my arms."

Chas, Rhona and everyone stayed quiet looking at Debbie and they couldn't quiet believe the heartbreaking news. Debbie was all the more heartbroken because she had just watched her two best friends die after getting engaged. Charity then walked in, "I have just got a deal of a lifetime." She smiled and then looked at them all, "Oh...Has someone died?"

"As a matter of fact Charity, yes." Chas replied, "Jasmine and Vanessa."

Charity then softened her glance, suddenly having sympathy. She looked at Debbie, "Babe I am so sorry."

Debbie sighed and slowly looked at her, "Don't worry. Rhona, can you- can you come with me?" Debbie asked her.

"Yeah, of course." She said, standing up.

* * *

"Debbie, if they're bodies are in there...I can't." Rhona gasped, walking up to the pavilion with her.

"Rhona please." Debbie gasped, "Vanessa..."

"Just don't." Rhona said, voice trembling as she was fighting back tears. She then walked in with Debbie and saw the bodies of the two stone cold girls starting to turn blue, she took a few shallow breaths and Debbie stood in front of her, looking down holding back tears, "Same bloke who got Donna killed...Killed our best friends." Debbie said quietly.  
Rhona looked down and saw the rings on Vanessa's and Jasmine's fingers, "They were engaged?" She frowned, kneeling down, taking Vanessa's cold hand.

"Just today, Jasmine proposed...Today was..." Debbie then took a breath, "Today was supposed to be one of the happiest days of their lives. Vanessa was the first to go...Jasmine died heartbroken, in my arms."

Rhona sighed, holding back tears, "At least they're together now."

"Yeah." Debbie sighed.

* * *

Part 21

Aftermath part 3

(The Final word.)

Debbie sat down in her room writing in a book, before she stood up and went downstairs, "Katie can you look after Sarah please?" She asked walking down the stairs looking at the blonde girl who was sat with Sarah. It had been a week since Debbie's best friends had been buried, and Debbie was finally getting ready to move on, it was just taking a lot of courage.

"Yeah, of course...Can I ask where you're going?" She asked softly, looking up from Sarah's drawing which Sarah had been staring and concentrating at intently, trying to get every color right. Debbie went to the coat rack, and put on her coat, holding the book she had been writing in before she turned to Katie swallowing thickly before her reply, "I'm just going to the cemetery, I just need a bit of time... you know to clear my head."

Katie smiled slightly, "Take all the time you need, we will still be here when you get back."

"Thanks." Debbie smiled the best she could before walking down the the grave yard. She walked slowly when it came to walking to see the gravestones side by side. Both gravestones were white, but had black, bold writing on them,

'_Vanessa Woodfield loving friend and partner of Jasmine Thomas of which whom departed with her. You are with God where you will live in his holy place for eternity' _ Vanessa's gravestone read, but then Jasmine's was similar and that read,

_' Jasmine Thomas, loving friend and partner. She had a battle and in the end, she sadly passed from this world with a kind heart and will be missed dearly.'_

Debbie stood with the book holding it tightly, wondering why their date of birth weren't put on the gravestones. She smiled slightly with the thought of them now being together, even beyond this world. A tear fell down her cheek, before she knelt down and said in a low voice, "At least you're together now. No one can hurt you. I hope you're both happy up there." She smiled slightly, "I have kind of a way...I've been writing a thing...I know I won't be coming back here for a while so I've kind of written the last and final word. I hope you're both listening." She smiled slightly, before standing up and opening the book.

_"Jasmine, we had our differences...That's okay...At least now you've spread your wings and flown away. No more suffering or any more pain...I know I will see you once again... I may not be perfect but neither are you, but you helped me come through... All of my pain, all of my sorrow's...You helped me get through that. I enjoyed your company, our relationship. Nothing lasts forever...Know that even though you have parted we will never will really be apart... As I will always keep you forever in my heart." _

_"Vanessa, we may not have agreed at first but...You were the one for her in the end. I accept that I was never for her when she came back. You were there when I couldn't even bother to care. Thank you for looking after her the best you could and being there until the end. She may not have died beside you, but she died loving you. I would also like to thank you for becoming a really great friend to me, and know that you will truly be missed."_

_Finally to anyone who finds this,_

_I'm Debbie Dingle and the people before you were the most beautiful and bravest people you will ever know. They died loving each other so much and now they are up in the sky looking down and they will never be forgotten. Rest in peace you two and know that you will always be loved._

Debbie then put the book down, looking at the orange evening sky and wiped her eyes before finally walking away.

To start all over...

Again.


End file.
